Aaron Simpson vs. Kenny Robertson
The fight was the welterweight debut of Aaron Simpson and Kenny Robertson was a replacement for an injured Jon Fitch. The Fight The first minute was a blocked kick from Roberts and some clinching against the cage with good moments from both men. Four minutes. They broke off with three thirty. Robertson countered well as they exchanged and clinched, Kenny kneed the body there. Three fifteen as he stuffed a trip. Robertson was cut on the forehead. Simpson got a trip to the back, Robertson stood, defended a takedown rolling landing a huge left as they broke and ate a right hand. Two thirty. Two fifteen as they reclinched. Simpson kneed the thigh. Two minutes. Simpson kneed the thigh. And again there. Robertson kneed the body eating a right elbow, stuffed a single eating a right. Simpson worked a double and back to a single with one thirty-five. Robertson kneed the head and the thigh there. One fifteen. Simpson stuffed a single, kept defending, Robertson tried a double. Simpson had the back with one minute. Kneed the leg twice hard. Simpson got a double keeping the back. Thirty-five. Three rights under. Robertson stood landing three left elbows back. Simpson got another big double, wow. Fifteen as Simpson worked a guillotine as Robertson stood and they broke exchanging. The first round ended. 10-9 Simpson, close though. The second round began. Simpson stuffed a single kneeing the body, Robertson stuffed a trip eating a right elbow. He missed a spinning back elbow, stuffed a double. Simpson had the back kneeing the body. Four thirty. Robertson tried a standing kimura. Four fifteen. Simpson kneed the leg. Two more. Robertson landed a right. Four minutes. Simpson kneed the leg twice. Again. Robertson nearly got taken down down, yep he had it. Robertson swept and stood working a single with three thirty, Simpson reversed dodging a spinning back fist, nice. Three fifteen. To half-guard. Simpson landed a right elbow. He had the back now sort of. Two lefts under with three minutes. Three rights under. Two thirty-five. Robertson stood eating a right, Simpson kept the back. Simpson stuffed a reversal attempt. Robertson worked a single, didn't get it. Simpson kept the back standing. Two minutes. Simpson got a single to guard. Simpson landed a right to the body, passing to north-south sitting on his face. The crowd reacted. One thirty. Robertson tried a footlock. One fifteen. Simpson wanted side control. Robertson had good defensive grappling. One minute. "Elbow!" Simpson landed three rights. He had the back. Two big rights under. Two more. Thirty-five. Two big rights there. Seven big rights with fifteen. Simpson landed a right under and another to the body as the second round ended. 10-9 Simpson. "His arms are starting to get tired." The third round began. Four thirty-five. Robertson's hands were low. Four fifteen. Simpson stuffed a single to the clinch. Four minutes. Robertson stuffed a trip and defended a single there. He had the back. He kneed the leg. Three thirty. Simpson tripped him down. A left. Three fifteen. Two rights under. Three minutes. Simpson tried an armbar briefly. Robertson turtled up under. Simpson worked an inverted "judo" triangle there nicely. Robertson escaped nicely. Two thirty-five. Simpson retook the back. They stood, Simpson slammed Robertson with a double. Two fifteen. A right. He turned to half-guard. Two minutes. Robertson had the butterflies. He closed guard. One thirty-five. Simpson landed a right. Three more. One fifteen. Another right and another. Two more to the body. One minute as Simpson defended an armbar. "Triangle!" Simpson passed to side control. A right elbow there. Thirty-five. The crowd booed. Simpson kneeled on the head. He was grinding. He landed a right hammerfist, eight more under, seven from the back. He turtled him up landing seven more under and the third round ended. 10-9 Simpson, 30-27 Simpson. Great welterweight debut. 29-28 UD Simpson.